Lost and Found
by LittleMissMidnight
Summary: It was meant to be another visit but everything went downhill as soon she arrived there. will everything turn out right before the night is through? Advanceshipping, SatoHaru AaMayL One-shot


Yess, i finally finished this. soo long. this is a contest entry for the serebii advanceshipping tread. yes, its alive again. hehe. im up againest many of my favourite writers. but anyway this is really random, i was going to throw this away but something inside of me told me i shouldn't.

Anyway i hope you enjoy reading this! =)

**~midnight**

**

* * *

**

**Lost and Found**

Her brunette's hair swayed from left to right as she continued to stand and watch the waves crash into the side of the boat. The cold sea breeze blew right past her and the warm midsummer sun warmed her up. She placed her hands on the rails and smiled upon seeing many water types such as Wailmer's and Lanturn's jumping up and down from the water. Calling out to her and the many passengers aboard the ship. She closed her eyes and could hear the many voices surrounding her. She could hear the laughter of the young children and their parents joining in the fun as well. She opened her eyes once more and looked above her and saw Wingulls flying past her. Squawking their name to their kind. She smiled.

"What a wonderful day." She smiled. There wasn't a cloud in sight. She knew that today was going to be a great day.

"To all passengers!" the voice of the captain went through the speakers, grabbing the attention of the passengers aboard the ship. "We have now arrived at Unova. Please collect all your personal belongings before leaving the ship. Thank you." And the captain's voice broke right off and music soon went through, filling the air with sweet joyful music. The young brunette felt excited and was now only a few minutes away from the Unova region and raced into her cabin.

The walls of the hallway were wooden as the carpet below her was blue with spots of green, pink and red in the middle as a design. On a few of the walls were paintings, filled with photos of happy past passengers that have taken the same ship she was on. She continued to run to her room and pushing other passengers aside of her. She nearly felt like her own feet would trip over themselves as she finally reached her room.

"Room 105." She zipped open her green fanny pack that was placed on her waist and dug her hand deep until she pulled out the object she need. It was the keycard to her room. She swiped the key card and soon the door to her room flashed opened.

The room was more sophisticated that the other cabins she had been in. the double bed, wrapped in newly fresh white sheets was placed on the right side of the room and the position of the bed was horizontally. Beside it were two wooden bedside tables, with desk lamps on both. A huge plasma television set was in front of the bed with a phone right near the bed, only used for room service. She kept on moving until she reached the window that continued to pour in sunshine from outside. She pushed the pink satin transparent curtains away and watched as they she continued to reach her destination. She picked up her yellow backpack which was lying underneath her bed and began to fill it with her personal belongings and adding snacks whenever she could fit them. She quickly threw her bag over her shoulders and felt the excitement to run out of her room until she felt an object slip out of her fanny pack. May turned around and knelt down and picked up the object.

"I can't believe I still have this photo with me. It's so old." The photo was taken back at home region, Hoenn. It was back when she had just started to learn and trust pokemon and Max had joined her, Ash and Brock.

Max was at the bottom of the photo with his arms up in the air with the hugest smile an eight year old can deliver. Above Max was Brock who was not as excited as Max and had that clam relax look smile. Beside the breeder was a young boy by the name of Ash. He had one of his usual goofy smiles with his arms behind his black raven hair and his trusted pokemon companion, Pikachu onto of his red cap, smiling as well. At lastly was herself, wearing her old red, black and white outfit. She was just as cheerful as her brother and had that look of having a great time together with her friends. She traced her fingertips over the photo as her sudden sting of excitement slowly began to melt away.

"Those days were really great. I had so much fun." She faintly smiled. "It would be nice to travel with my friends again." she turned the photo around so she wouldn't see it and dropped it into her fanny pack. Not interested where it landed.

After returning the photo back into her bag, she took a breath in and released it after. She put a smile onto her face and ran down the halls, trying not to run over any other passengers.

* * *

"Alright, I got my fourth badge!" He raised his fist into the air with excitement. "There's only four more to go!" he patted his Pikachu who was holding on his right shoulder. "You did great out there buddy!" He smiled at his long travelling companion.

"Pika!" the small electric mouse cheered. The boy's two newest companions were tagging behind him.

"So where are we going now?" Asked a young girl as she ran up ahead and slowly twirled around before stopping a few feet away from the young boy. "You said something about meeting a new friend Ash?"

The young girl went by the name of Iris. Her skin was slightly darker then both of her travelling companions and her dark violet hair was long enough of touch the ground. The young girl also had two piggy tails, placed up high and was begin held by two gold hair clips. She wore a light yellow pale long sleeve top with the collar and the ends of the sleeves shaded in pink. She wore white knee high pants with the ends tipped yellow. She also wore pink, white and yellow sneakers. She stared blankly at her new friend with her auburn eyes.

"Yeah, her name is May. She is the daughter of a gym leader back in Hoenn." He grinned. "She was one of the first people that introduced me to contests."

"Also its quiet funny that she is coming to a region with no contests but musicals. Have you told her that yet Ash?" a boy from behind asked. Ash looked over his shoulders.

The boy looked at least a few years older than the rest of his companions. He wore a black vest with a light long sleeve shirt underneath. He had a light green bow placed firmly around his neck and had a white waiters apron wrapped around his waist. She wore grey jeans with brown shoes with two yellow strips going across the top. His hair was much shorter then Ash or Iris. The top was pointing up and designed to be slightly spiky.

"I can't seem to contact her Cilan." He scratched his thick black hair. "I'll tell her when we see her at the port."

"And when will that be?" Ash's female companion placed her hands onto her waist and glared at him.

"Soon Iris." She grinned. "Knowing May she would do anything to get here as fast as she could." He looked up towards the sky and saw Wingulls fly over the three of them. Small clouds began to form but it showed no signs to rain. He grinned as he began to believe that nothing was going to go wrong. He looked down at his friends, both waiting for his next move.

* * *

"Alright!" She yelled in excitement as she raised her arms into the midsummer air. "It finally feels great to be out!" the young brunette looked both of her sides and noticed that her old companion, Ash was not there to welcome her arrival. She looked up the clock above her. It was placed up high and was in the design of a lollipop. The young coordinator soon saw it was still one in the afternoon. Underneath was the town's name, written in huge black capital letters.

_WELCOME TO NIMBASA CITY!_

May picked up her boat ticket from her white pockets placed on her orange vest. She read the name of the city she was going to arrive at.

"Well this is Nimbasa city." She looked around her. "So where's Ash?"

* * *

The town was filled with the breeze from the sea as they ran down every path and every shortcut they could find. Iris and Cilan ran with all their might but felt that even they blinked their eyes for a second, they would lose track of their close friend. The three ran down the paths which soon lead them to a huge bridge, the icon of Nimbasa City. The young boy tightly gripped the ends of the brick wall.

"How big is this city anyway?" he sighed and rested on the on the brick wall in disappointment.

"I don't understand why we are so lost Ash." Iris began. "The pier is down all the way that way!" She placed her left had onto her waist and pointed to the pier, she pointed behind her, showing the pier was all the way on the other side of the town. "We could've been there by now."

"Iris does have a point." Cilan replied, backing up the statement Iris had just spoken of.

"I know that!" he turned around to face his friends. "I'm not aiming to go there yet!" Pikachu and the rest were left in utter confusion.

"So where are we going then!" his two newest friend asked, nearly at the same time.

* * *

She dunked her feet into the cool and wet sea as she continued to wait. She placed her hands in her lap with her fingers playing around with one object. Moving it around quickly hoping that Ash would come and pick her up. She stopped moving the same object from her hands and looked up at the clock. She closed her eyes and a few seconds opened them up again, hoping that the clock hands would have already moved, but it stayed the same. She soon sighed.

"Even I can't be this late." She grumbled. She looked over to her feet. She felt something tickle underneath her feet. She froze in fear that a pokemon had thought her feet had become food. She quickly windrowed her feet out of the water, hugging her legs. Soon a pokemon popped its head out of the water. May took a sigh of relief. "Oh, it's just you Wartortel." She giggled. "You scared me back then." the young girl soon felt something missing from her lap. She blinked a few times, hoping that her eyes were just playing a silly trick on her. After blinking she soon discovered it was for real. The shock of losing that particular object made her quickly stand up onto her feet. "Ahh, its gone!" she looked over to her water type. "Wartortel use dive to find it for it. Hurry!"

"Wartortel!" and soon the pokemon went underwater once more, in search for her trainer's missing item.

* * *

"Yes, we finally found it!" he cheered. Ash looked over his shoulder and saw that his friend Iris had already fainted onto the ground and her Axew trying to wake her up by offering an apple and Cilan resting with his back against a wall of the shop.

"So what was the rush to get here so fast Ash?" the gym leader of Striaton gym asked. Fanning himself with one of his hands.

"I'll tell you guys later." And he quickly rushed into a building. Leaving Cilan to look after Iris who still was knocked out cold by running so fast. Cilan knelt down to Axew who tried to offer his trainer an apple. Cilan smiled.

"That's not going to work Axew." The small dragon type pokemon sweat dropped in embarrassment.

* * *

"Well did you find it?" May panicked. She had both of her hands in front of her chest with her hands clutched together. Worried that she would lose an important object close to her.

"War war!" the turtle raised one of its hands from out of the water and there held her once, missing item. The young's coordinator soon grew a smile onto her face. She picked up her water type and embraced him into her arms. "Thank you so much Wartortel!" she raised him up above her. He was staring down at her while she was looking back up at him. Soon she noticed something missing from her Pokémon's hands. She felt like her jaw had dropped down onto the cement ground of the pier. While holding her pokemon up in the air her important object slipped out of its hands, and into another.

She glanced over her shoulder and saw her item she adored dearly was in the hands of another pokemon. The pokemon had a creamy grey fur coat with giant ears with a furry long tail. May quickly rushed and opened up her fanny pack and searched for her pokedex while keeping her eye on the mischievously pokemon. Soon she pulled out her hand from her bag and set her pokedex in front of the pokemon.

_"Minccino, They greet one another by rubbing each other with their tails, which are always kept well groomed and clean." _

The normal type pokemon began to clean May's object using its furry tail. May returned her water type pokemon back into its ball. She placed the ball back into her bag and quickly slipped her shoes back on. The wild Minccino continued to clean as the coordinator slowly crept up to it. Soon without noticing, the young brunette had stepped onto a twig which frightened the wild normal type pokemon and ran a new course away from her. May fell onto the cement ground of the pier. With her hand reaching out to the wild Minccino.

"Wait!" She called out. Her eyes soon saw the pokemon beginning to fade from her sights. She pushed herself off the ground and grabbed her yellow backpack and threw it over one of her shoulders and chased after the speedy pokemon. Wondering how much worse her day could become.

* * *

Sounds of a small bell rang as the young pokemon trainer walked out. Seeing that Iris was conscience, eating an apple that Axew was trying to offer from before. The boy walked up to his friends which continued to wait near the back the shop. Bother trainers glanced over to the sound and saw that Ash had returned to them. Iris dropped her apple onto the ground and walked up to Ash, upset on her friend's sudden change in personality.

"What did you eat today to make us run from one end of the town to other?" Cilan held one of her arms to make sure she wouldn't come any closer to Ash.

"Yes, please explain Ash." Cilan added as he continued to hold the wild girl.

"I'll show you guys later. But now we have to go!" he waved his hand to his friends, telling them they had to go.

"I need answers first Ash Ketchum!" Iris escaped Cilan's grasped and pouted. Ash replied with a sigh and ran ahead of them. "Ash!" Iris waved her arms in the air multiple times. Cilan placed his hand onto her shoulder.

"Don't bother, let's just follow him." Iris sighed and nodded right afterwards.

* * *

The sun began to set behind the homes on Nimbasa City and soon each household and business in the town started to flash their lights, one by one. The sea breeze began to drop its temperature down and each breeze would send shivers up anybody's spine. The young brunette stopped and started to breath heavily. She bent down a little with her hands on her knees. She quickly looked up and saw the wild Minccino had stopped to wait for her.

"Min Min!" It waved its tail in the air, like it was teasing her that she couldn't catch up to it. May gritted her teeth and chased after the wild pokemon.

"Give that back!" she yelled as she chased after the wild pokemon. Hoping she would get her gift back. Hoping that her useless chasing would come to an end.

* * *

The group of three continued to run down the paths in Nimbasa City, turning left and right whenever they could. They took any shortcut they could find, hoping it would bring them to the pier quicker. Soon a blanket of stars covered the sky and every building in the town had their lights on. Citizens of the town began to opened their doors and return to their homes after a long day in town and pokemon began to sleep under good shelter. The moon began to glow brightly and its white glow gave light to the town. Soon the group stopped at the bridge. Iris pushed herself up onto the brick wall and sat while Cilan stood right beside her.

"This is pointless." Iris complained. "We've gone all around town and we haven't seen this May person anywhere!" she crossed her arms together.

"You sure she was coming down here today?" Cilan asked.

"I'm sure. The last time we talked she said to meet up at Nimbasa City." Ash replied back. He shoved his hands into his pockets looking slightly disappointed. Suddenly the young trainer felt something hard colliding into the back of his legs. After he regained his balance he noticed that a wild Minccino had collided into him.

The normal type looked up and was frightened by the young boy and ran right past him, dropping an object right beside Ash's feet. The young boy picked up the object and noticed what it was. His eyes widen in shock to notice what it was.

"No it can't be."

* * *

"Got ya!" she quickly grasped the pokemon in her hands. "Now give it back to me." the wild pokemon continued to scream as it tried to escape May's grasp.

"Min Min!" it cried. its cry of help call the attention of a few people nearby. May felt like a pile of bricks had just fallen onto her when she discovered her object went missing once more.

"You got to be kidding me." she sighed. She dropped the pokemon down and the wild Minccino quickly raced away from her.

She looked around her and noticed her was at a bridge. The walls were thick brick while the entrance arc which was located at both ends of the bridge was navy blue with lanterns handing from them. Soon she saw dark shadow figures ahead of her. She rubbed her eyes and blinked a few times.

She smiled to see who it was.

* * *

"Ash!" a familiar voiced called from behind.

Soon a girl, around the boy's age came running to the group. The more closer she came to them, the more visible she became to them. She wore an orange vest that reached up to her waist, black cycling shorts, black, white and green gloves, orange sneakers, a green fanny pack placed on her waist and a green bandana with a white pokeball design on it wrapped around her head. Her hair was short and brown. She continued to wave at them with her sapphire eyes shining through.

"May!" He waved back. The young girl took a breath before replying. Her smile was quickly wiped off her face.

"Where have you've been!" she asked angrily. "I've been waiting for you for the whole day!"

"Sorry about that." He sweat dropped and he placed his hands behind his head. "Anyway." He dug into his pocket of his shirt and pulled out and object. "Looking for this?"

In the palm of the young trainer was a half ribbon. The golden centrepiece was in the shape of the sun with three piece of pink and white ribbon standing out from it. May's felt like tearing up as she finally found the ribbon she had nearly lost.

"Thanks Ash." She embraced his old friend. She soon looked up. "You're the best!" She grinned. Iris soon cough to remind Ash herself and Cilan was still around.

"Oh yeah." Ash slightly laughed. "These are my new friends, Iris and Cilan. They have been travelling with me since I got here." The young brunette turned around to face the two.

"It's nice to meet you both, Iris and Cilan. Ash has told me about you two."

"Really?" Iris asked. "I didn't know Ash was such a chatterbox." Everyone laughed except Ash.

"Ha ha." He grumbled.

"Well May, it's nice to meet a daughter of a gym leader." Cilan began. He looked up towards the sky and noticed how quickly the night had approached them. "Can we continue this at the pokecenter?" he suggested.

"Yup!" Iris answered for the young brunette. "My feet are aching!" the young girl jumped off and onto her feet. She nodded to Cilan and started to walk over the bridge. By the time the two were on the other side the young girl looked behind her and saw Ash and May was still on the another side of the bridge. "Hey you-" but Cilan stopped her by placing his hand on her shoulder once more. He placed a finger in front of his lips and winked at her. Iris titled her head in confusion.

"I'll tell you more on the way back." He grinned. Iris continued to stare at him.

"I don't know why you can't just tell me now." She asked. She stretched and placed her arms behind her head and continued to head back to the pokecenter with Cilan by her side. Cilan just smiled and Iris confusion.

* * *

"So why aren't we following them?" the brunette asked.

"Well it would be embarrassing if I did it in front of them and plus Iris would be teasing it about it at me for weeks." He sighed. "Anyway I wanted to give this to you." He dropped his bag onto the ground and zipped it open. The young brunette could hear the rattling of his items in his bag and wondered how much items were in his bag. Soon he pulled out a wooden figurine.

The wooden figurine was in a shape of a cub. It was in a sitting down position with both of its paws up near its mouth. Ash stood up and handed the figurine to her. The pokemon was known to be a Cubchoo.

"You gave me a Teddiursa doll when you came to visit me back in Sinnoh. I just wanted to return the favour." The young girl blushed as she accepted his gift. He knelt down and zipped up his bag and put it onto his back. He noticed that May hadn't moved since he gave the gift to her. "Something wrong?" He asked. She looked up to him.

"I just don't know how to thank you. I mean you have done so much for me ever since we met." She felt Ash wipe away one of her tears. She was surprised that she was crying in front of her best friend.

"Don't' worry about it." he grinned at her. "You visiting me here in Unova is good enough. You don't have to do anything. You begin right by my side is just fine." May's face flushed in a bright shade of red.

"You're so kind Ash." She smiled. "I guess that is what makes me like you so much!" she began to laugh.

"Well I like everything about you May." The young brunette smiled and reached out for his hand. Her face went red again as she was doing this. Ash looked at them holding hands. "May?" he looked up at her. "Why are you-"

"Oh nothing!" she smiled cheekily. "You see I've been running around in this town for the whole day that I might be afraid I might get lost again."

"I see." He intertwined his fingers which May soon followed. May's face went red quickly as she held his hand and intertwined their fingers together. "We better get going then." He looked at May. "Iris and Cilan are waiting for us."

"Then let's go!" and out of nowhere she quickly started to run, dragging Ash with her. "I'm sure they have some great food over here!" She cheered at the thought of food. Ash smiled at May. Thinking that his friend hadn't changed the slightest bit when they were apart.

The lights of the town continued to glow a warm yellow colour as nocturnal pokemon began to fly out of their homes. They ran past homes which were filled with sounds of friends and family talking together. The leaves on the trees continued to sway from left to right as the sea breeze continued to fill the town. And the two young pokemon trainers continued to run to the pokemon centre, with smiles on the faces and filling the town with their childish laughter.

**End**


End file.
